emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8484 (22nd May 2019)
Plot Lydia orders the Dingles about as they rush to get things ready for the wedding tomorrow. Once alone at Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa attempts to write a letter to Zak. At the Mill, Aaron tells Liv he's proud of her for doing the right thing by going to the police yesterday. DS Wise and DC Terry quiz Tracy about the night Maya claims she was attacked but Tracy sticks to the story she, Leyla, and Priya agreed. Moira wants to spend time with Cain but he's busy preparing for the wedding. Instead, Moira gets talking to farmhand, Nate, who tries to get her to open up about her marriage. Manpreet receives a call from Aiesha informing her she's staying in Ibiza. Bernice overhears Charity and Chas discussing throwing Lisa a pamper party so she offers them her services which Charity manages to talk her into doing for free. Next, DS Wise and DC Terry talk with Leyla about kidnapping and attacking Maya. Leyla also sticks to the agreed story. When Lydia returns to Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa tells how she's writing everyone a letter for when she's gone but writing Zak's is especially hard as she needs to tell him how much he means to her but she doesn't know where to start. Back at Tug Ghyll, Leyla and Tracy worry that Priya still isn't back from the police station. Leyla especially fears the consequences if Priya deviates from their agreed story. Meanwhile at the police station, DS Wise questions Priya about what happened before Maya got in the car but she sticks to the agreed story. DS Wise orders Priya to stop lying and tell them what really happened. With Lydia's assistance, a teary Lisa manages to finish her letter to Zak. Lisa explains to Lydia that no one else knows about the letters and asks for it to stay that way until after her funeral. Moments later, Chas, Charity, Debbie, Belle and Bernice burst into Wishing Well Cottage to throw Lisa a pamper party. Rishi approaches Leyla and Tracy in the pub and asks what Priya was arrested for. Leyla and Tracy refuse to stay so Rishi turns his attentions to Aaron and David and refuses to stop pestering them until he finds out what's going on. David is sick of covering for Maya so he announces Maya has been sexually abusing Jacob. Everyone in the pub is stunned. Belle has arranged for Zak and Lisa to go on honeymoon to Whitby but Lisa doesn't want to spend one night apart from her daughter so she suggests Belle joins them, commenting the three of them going to the seaside would be perfect. Meanwhile in the beer garden, Zak asks Cain to borrow some money to cover the cost of the wedding. Cain orders his father not to worry about money as the family have all chipped in and sorted it. Cain doesn't understand how Zak is coping with the situation. Zak states it took him a long time to get his head around it and comments he should've never let Lisa go. Conversation soon turns to Kyle's guardianship. Cain tells Zak that it's down to him that he's a good dad to Kyle so of course he'll take guardianship of his son. Aaron finds David drinking in the closed shop and forewarns him that when Jacob eventually realises he has been abused is when he's going to need him most. Moments later, Leyla and Tracy enter the shop so Aaron leaves. Priya soon appears too and assures Leyla and Tracy that she stuck to their story and didn't say anything to the police. David is disgusted that the trio lied to save their own skin rather than standing up for Jacob so orders them to get out of his sight. When Zak returns to Wishing Well Cottage, the Dingle ladies try to stop him from seeing Lisa ahead of the wedding tomorrow. Lisa decides to ignore tradition and gives Zak a kiss, insisting tomorrow is a celebration as she gets to marry the man she loves. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts *DC Terry - Emma Keele Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar and beer garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes